Trying to Forget
by Light1290
Summary: Max never met the flock, she has just escaped the school and is trying to forget the horrors of that prison. She has just started a new school just the voice instructed her to do, how will she hind her wings and things don't get off the the best start with her new room mate nick ps. soorry for any miss spelling, I have dyslexia ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so, I couldn't find and fax fanfiction I like so I decided to write one. It isn't rated m yet but I could grow into one, you're been warned. Love you all, please review :) Light**

I arrived at the college at around 10:00, so classes had already started, lucky for me that meant no one was there to stare at me.

The driver left me at the front gate, he had no intention of walking me to the door, I just hoped that he wasn't some sort of new School spy but he hadn't shown any signs of grabbing me or as if he had a gun so I thought maybe that he was safe.

I wanted to be as conspicuous as possible so I didn't fly to my new college. I had no idea why the voice wanted me to go to this school but he had been right about getting out of the school so I had decided to trust it, and believe me trusting something is not something I regularly do.

Maybe all those year in a cage, I had subconsciously developed a imaginary friend in my head that some how had the answer to everything.

I walked to the office, I saw 1 or 2 children running the halls obviously late for class. Great more people I have to hide my wings from, said the annoying voice in my head. I arrived at the front desk and was greeted by a dye blonde hair woman with annoyingly cheerful smile.

"Hello and welcome to Elmwood is there anything I can help you with" she said with sickeningly sweetness. "Yea I'm em...new here, I just enrolled..." I trailed off not knowing what to do next.

"Oh yes. Maximum Ride your name is down here, ok your dorm is 264B and your room mates name is Nick." Alarm bells went off in my head, WHAT A ROOM MATE, I'm never gonna be able to let my guard down, not that I did regularly any way but still I'm going to have to be careful what I wear to bed or enven when and were I can go to practice flying, I had sort of got the hang on using my wings in the school but they had always made my fly in enclosed space, I had no idea what to do with bird passed me or even worse if I was near a airplane, all these worry's clouded my brain and I shook my head trying to clear away the cobwebs.

"There's seem to be a mistake, I asked for a single room."

"Ah yes, well there was a mix up with our computer you she normally girls and boy don't share rooms but seem to be a mix up and for some reason you were registered as a boy, there for you get a room mate, now I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I have a lot to do" and with that she rushed off. I looked after her, wanting to protest but not being able to get the chance.

I decided there was nothing else to do but else to do but go to my room, perhaps my roommate wouldn't be there. I opened the door and found a perfectly clean room. I don't know much about teenage boys but I was pretty sure they were messy. The room looked like it hadn't been touched, the only sign of humanity in the room was the unmade bed, a few posters on the wall and some cloths on top of the dresser, perfectly folded.

I dropped my bag down on the bed and closed the door, a second bed had been pulled into the room put the room was so small that the beds were basically together.

There was also a small bathroom with a shower, a toilet, bath and a sink at least I can lock myself into the bathroom to let out my wings. I heard a few footsteps from behind the door and 2 people were talked, I tensed sure that the erasers were coming to get me.

The door opened, "Ok Iggy, I think it's in my closet..." trailed off as he saw me waiting in the first of the bathroom. "Hey em... I'm Max, I'm your new room mate" I said." "Emm... Hey... I'm Fan... Nick." he said awkwardly staring at me in shock, I sure I would be pretty weird to think your room was empty and then to come back and find a random girl there.

"Em... sorry, but aren't you supposed to be a guy." "Oh yes well there was a mix up they must of thought I was a guy you know the name and all." I said with a quick laugh at the end. During this conversation we never stopped looking at each other. I heard a rough cough that has a tinge of annoyance "Oh yea this is em..Igg... I mean Sam" said Nick looking to the boy beside him, I was a bit confused sue that I had heard Nick call him Iggy, maybe it was a nickname.

The boy stepped towards me just then I pulled my eyes away from Nick and looked at the boy next to him, I noticed his black starting eyes and pulled away. The boy smiled nonchalantly and said confidently " well hello Max I'm Sam and yes I am blind, but as you can see I amazing and incredibly brave."

Nick pulled Iggy away and said "I... Sam stop it, I don't want my best friend dating my room mate I all ready have to deal with you and your annoying ego" , I said Nick with a smirk and Sam left with a quick smile at me.

Nick left the door open, personally I felt better that way because it meant that were always was a place to run is anything happened."so how long have you been in the college" I said awkwardly and sat down on my bed. "Around a week, the classes are good and the teachers aren't that bad, what school did you come from" he asked me, sitting down on the edge of the desk.

"Well.. em.. Newgrange" I said hastily, God this was going to be difficult, I had to make up a whole new past, i decide to do whilst I was at it, "My parent spend a lot of time at their jobs, they didn't really come home much so they decided to send me off to boarding school instead of having stay in a empty house all the time." "That seems like it would be hard, have no one around and being neglected by your family" Nick said looking at me with new concern, I stared to realize that he was a really nice guy, like I haven't met a lot of guy but I don' think all guys are this nice.

"Em.. well yea, I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I said not sure I could lie to his face for much longer.

I quickly got up and went over to the bathroom, my wings hadn't been out in so long they were starting to ache with me holding them so tightly to my back all the time. I quickly closed door behind disappointed to see that were was not lock, I striped of my jumper I wore to cover my wings, I wasn't the most attractive thing but I was better than everyone knowing I was some sort of bird kid freak.

I extended my wings so that they hit both of the small bathrooms walls and gave a huge moan of relief. I flushed the toilet just to make it sound like I was actually using the bathroom. There was two sharp knocks on the bathroom door, and voice came from behind the door "Max, I'm just going down to the canteen for dinner." I gave me such a shock and I was so panicked that I quickly tugged my wings in but as doing so I knock the soap and a variety of other bottles off the cabinet that was behind me.

They fell to the floor with a loud clattering, "Max, are you ok" the voice came again now with a hint of worry, "yea I'm fine" I reply but the door opened any way. Lucky I turned my back so Nick couldn't see my wings, yet even if me move his head slightly he could see me wing through my string t-shirt. "Omg god Nick, what the hell is wrong with you, I'm in the bathroom get out" I shouted at him, I wasn't really mad at him just scared he would see my wings. "Well sorry, but there was a loud noise and I just thought" he said looking down at the bottles that were now sprawled across the floor.

"I'm fine now get out you weirdo" I yelled, pulling my wings even tighter to my back. "He scowled at me and left. Great I had gotten my room mate mad at me, but at least he hadn't seen my wings._ Max doing be ashamed of your wings, they are beautiful and something you should be proud of, but you were right not to show them to Nick, he could still be dangerous_, shut up I mentally said to the annoying voice in my head. Great dinner now, I properly gonna sit alone like the weirdo I was.

**So hope you liked it, love you all please review. Light 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hope you like it and will you please review a certain day you want updates on :) Light**

I went down to the canteen where I imitatively saw Nick and his others friends, he was telling them something and he looked very serious.

He had a strange assortment of friends. There was Sam of course, who was on Nick's left then then to his right sat a black teen-aged girl who looked around 12-13, to her right sat a small boy with light blond hair and he was sitting opposite a girl who looked around 6.

The little girl had the most gorgeous blond curls, she looked like a angel and the blond boy opposite her looked like he could be her brother but all in all a strange group of people.

I looked around the canteen wondering where to sit when someone bumped into me. "What the hell" I said looking down at my lunch on the floor that I had gotten minutes ago from a ugly canteen lady.

I turned my head to look at the person who had bumped into me, so did he and his eyes stared at my face in wonder and amazement. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you... but I don't know how I missed you" he said . He was pretty cute but the cheesy pickup line made me smile.

"I'm Liam" he said with a cocky smile, "I'm Max" I said giving him a little smile. "Hey do wanna come and sit at my table, I swear I'll buy you a new lunch, my friends are over there" he said pointing to a small table that had an assortment of boys and girls sitting at it.

He bought me a new lunch and took me over to the table he had indicated. All the kids at the table looked nice and smiled at me. "Hey guys, this is Max" he said "This is Niamh, Jack, Charlie, Sarah, Keith and Patrick" as he said their names he gestured to each individual.

I sat down next to Liam and Niamh started up her conversation again. "Keith, Mr. Adams is not screwing Elizabeth and Viki, he's hot and all but I refuse to believe that he would do that."

"Niamh, how much evidence do you need, Tom's walks on him and Viki kissing, and then is bribe by by Mr. Adams not to tell any of the teachers" Keith exploded "You only don't want to admit that he's a bad guy cause you like him and he gave you a A in the summer test even though you got most of the questions wrong."

Niamh scowled at Keith but didn't deny his statement so i presumed this Mr. Adams was hot and using his ability to give student higher grades to get students to fuck him.

"So max where are you from" asked Charlie with a smile looking away from Niamh's and Keith's fight. "Oregon" said hastily, it was the first state I could think of, not that I knew many only the voice had some how downloaded basic knowledge into my brain, you know stuff you learn in elementary school.

"oh cool" Charlie replied, I think Nick and his friends come from there. I looked over towards Nick's table and saw his staring at me. He looked angry and it was so unfair, he had no right to be.

As soon as he saw me staring back he looked away. "Do you know him" Jack asked, now paying attention to me. I nodded looking back at Jack, "he's my roommate but I sorta pissed him off earlier today" I said looking down at the table.

"Don't worry about it, those guys don't like anyone. They just keep to themselves" I nodded. "I know nick and sam but who is the other and how do they know each other, it's weird for kids that have such an age difference to be friends."

"The black girl is Shamra, the little blond boy and girl are brother and sister and their Grant and Charlotte. No one really knows how they are all friends but I think Grant and Charlotte have known Sam since they were young, then Shamra is Nick's adopted sister and Sam and nick have been friends ever since both their parents died in a car crash. Well that the story anyway" Jack finished up

I crowned at him, "You don't believe it" I asked. "Well, it's a bit hard to believe isn't it. It's just so convenient that all they're parents died" Jack added. "Convenient" I asked, "what Jack is trying to say is, the kids are odd and different and well you know high school, most of the high school population doesn't like different" said Liam cutting into your conversation.

I had a feeling that none of the kids I was sitting with liked Nick's gang, I didn't exactly know why but I was sure I'd find out soon.

Liam learned over to me and whispered in my ear, "enough about them how about I give you a tour of the school, classes are about o start but I'd skip them for you, come on it will be fun trying to hide from the teachers anyway." he pulled away and smiled at me. His closeness defiantly bother me since anyone that I got close to had the potential to be a) and eraser b) get hurt by the school but he looked so teasing and cute I said yea.

Just after I answered I looked over to Nick's table were I saw them all staring at me but eyes didn't focus on the sweet blonds or the cocky Sam it focused on Nick face that was completely blank but his fists were almost ripping a paper napkin to pieces.

**Hope you liked it, will you please write a review about a certain day you want updates and any other idea you may want to happen ie. Nick(Fang) and Max get together, Liam and max get together, Fang's POV ect. love ya Light 3**

**ps. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok as requested in the review I updated today, we'll technically there's still 2 hours left in today :) so hope you like it and please review and thanks for the past review but seriously they make my day so MORE REVIEWS!**

Liam stood up and gave my his hand like a gentleman as I climbed out if chair and stood up to join him. He acted like a true gentle man as he walked me out of the canteen. "Can I tell you a secret" I said "I have no idea where we're going".

"Can I also tell you a secret" he replied "me too but that's all the fun" she smiled at me and I smiled back. He turned a corner and followed him down, the corridor was abandoned and alarms bells started to go off in my head.

I was alone in a corridor with a random stranger, I stared to freak out and hyperventilating. With my increased breaths Liam turned to me and crowned "hey Max, you ok".

I nodded "yea fine just... Em... Confused, were are we going". " some where fun" he said. He turned any other corner and there was a empty corridor with a door at the end of it. He reached out his hand and took the doors Handel.

I was terrified and horrible images of the school flashed in front of my eyes. He pushed the door open I imagine doctors and a table that had cuffs at the side but no, it was a class room. A art class room.

He ushered me inside, "this is my favourite class and Mr. Adams, besides being a dick and most proberly a paedophile he is a really good teacher" Liam said with a smile to me. I surprised me on how much the child's at this school were fine with a teacher fucking student or maybe it was just the kids I was hanging out with. He tried to take my hand but I pulled away, he crowned and realising my mistake let him take it.

He pulled me into the room and showier me around it. Art piece surrounded the walls some done by student s other posters of famous paintings.

Theses are incredible, have you done any. He nodded and pulled me over to wall named high schoolers work. He pointed to three different pieces of work, one a drawing of a wold by a cliff, an other of a forest and an other of a forest seen through metal bars. The paintings were amazing, realistic and a feeling that made me think that he had seen it first hand.

I looked over at him, he looked sheepish and amazingly cute. My eys began to fill you with tears looking at the paintings, they were just filled with so much emotion and sorrow. He moved closer to me and whispered "what do you think" also most as if my opinion was the only one that mattered.

"Liam, there... There amazing, there incredible, you really drew these" I said. He modded and began to smile again, "you really like them".

"Yes I do, but how..." I trailed off as me moved even closer. I stared to back off, uncomfortable.

"I don't I know just have a good imagination I guess" he said and moved even closer so that I was pressed up against a desk and our legs were touching. I was pulling away from him unsure if this was normal social behaviour and if it was i didn't like.

"Liam" I said warily "can you em... Please back off" he just shuck his head. "I don't want to hurt you..." I trailed off and felt his breath on my cheek? "Max do you know how beautiful you are" he said kissing my cheek.

I pulled as far back as I could but pulled back any further I'd be lying the table. One or two of the scientist had tried to touch me before but had never gone too far since had constant monitoring.

"Do you know how amazing you are" he whispered as he trailed kisses up to my mouth and kissed the side of it. I had had enough I grabbed his shoulder and he pulled in since he proberly thought it was an embrace but I kneed him in the ball, punched him in the stomach and pushed him away from me. I ran out of the art door. Tears had began to fill my tears but I ran trying to deny then access out if my eyes. I ran to the only place I knew of, my dorm room.

I reached the door and rummaged for my key. I found them in my left back pocket and pulled them out but dropped them almost at once. I dropped to my knee and searched around for the keys but my vision was clouded over with tears.

Believe me I never cry, but the stress of today had gotten to me, first I had just escaped the school, almost getting catch, then my room mate was mad at me and then Liam had done what ever he had done. The door opened and nick stood in the doorway.

He looked around in confusion before looking down and seeing me on the floor. "Oh my god Max, are you ok, what did that bastard do to you" he said, he picked me up and brought me into our dorm. He set me down on the bed and got me a water from the mini fridge in the corner. I just sat there and sobbed silently.

I never cry and this was so embarrassing, crying in the first place but then crying in frontNor a guy I had just met was another thing. He just sort of sat there staring at me, not knowing what to do, he held out the water bottle to me and I took it sniffling my thanks. He sat next to me and pated my shoulder.

"Max, it's ok, Liam's a jerk anyway..." He trailed off. He sat closer to me, for some reason I didn't feel awkward around him and I didn't mind him touching me. He moved closer and I put my head on his shoulder.

He pated my head and stroked my hair. I can't believe I had just met this guy and he was comforting me. His hand moved down to my neck and made little circles, trying to soothe me and then when down onto my back.

I froze a ps his hand touched my wings, he didn't seem to notice but then he moved his hand to rub my back and found the place were my wings were connected to my back. He froze looking confused his hand still on my back I looked up to him and he gaped at me opened mouthed.

**Sorry I left it at such a cliff hanger but if you don't review I wouldn't update, wohahahah, what no I'm not black mailing you ;) ok so hope you like and review anything you want to happen or what day you want updates but I'm not going to update every day cause like I have a life off the internet and I have other fanfic that need updates, ps. If you like dramione fanfics you can look at them ;) ok love ya all PLEASE REVIEW! Light :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for all the review but guess what, please more ;) ok hope you all enjoy it 3 Light**

He pulled away slightly but his hand was still on my back. I was staring at him horrified, she had let down her guard and he had discovered what she was, what a desk she was.

I pulled away and we both stood up at the same time. He starred at me open mouthed. I looked at him terrified. "What... What..." He cleared his throat "how..., I thought we were the only ones. Max... Are you... Do you have... Em wings..." He trailed off.

I stared at him hoping this was just a dream, I was wondering if I could just tell at him and accuse him of insulting mr but I had already pulled that one today. "Max" he said again but u was frozen. "I know you don't trust me and if I'm right about you I have a good idea why, but maybe I can show you... And maybe..." He took on a confident look as if resolving something. He stepped back and looking at he warily he removed his jacket.

"What are you doing" I asked shocked. "Just trust me" he said in a whisper. "No thanks I almost already did that today and it nearly got me..." I trailed off not wanting to say what Liam had almost did to me. He looked at me steadily and continued, he took the hem of his shirt, he seemed to rethink his actions turned around and locked the door.

I stiffened my head went hey wire. OMG there agent from the school who have come to get me and take me back and... My over thinking cut off as he pulled of his shirt. I froze yet again as he pulled the t-shirt off his head and slowly turned around. My breath caught as I saw dark brown wings attached to his back. My brain shut off.

I was so confused I was sure I was the only one but... But there was proof right in front of me. He turned back around a a slowly moved his wings in and out. "Max, em... I don't exactly know what to do after this."

I walked towards his now shirt and my god did he look hot, all pale and black hair. I reached out my hand and place my palm on his chest. His eyes fluttered shut at my touch and then re opened. I walked around to his back so I could study his wings. Nick extended them slowly so I could examine them more fully. I touched each ended feather, from afar his wings looked a dark brown but up close they were a little brown with black streaks.

I put both my hands on his wings and he groaned as if my touch gave his most sort of relief or pleasure. He turned me around and we were nose to nose, I opened my mouth in surprise and before I knew it his moth was pressed against mine and I was pushing myself against his chest. He pulled me close and his hand went into my hair.

My hand were gliding around his chest and through the feathers. His hands grasped my huge jumper and I let him pull it over my head. I couldn't believe how fast this was going like I had just met this guy this morning but there was a weird connection between us.

His hand went down to my back and I pulled away just as a habit. "Sorry Max, I didn't mean to em.. jump on you.. I don't know what it is about you but just can't control myself..." he trailed of staring into my eyes. "No.. no it wasn't you, I just have insisted to pull away as soon as anyone tries to get close to me or touch my em..." I guested to my back.

"Can I see them" he asked and I let him turned me around. My wings were white with light brown spots. "They're beautiful" he whispered touching each one and as he did my eye snapped shut, I was like a knee jerk reaction. I felt his arms around my waist and he pulled me into a tight back hug, his chest against my back. He leaned in and kissed my hair I turned my head and kissed his jaw.

He pulled me over to the bed and sat down at the end, i joined him and sat in between his legs. "so.." i said "how did you get your" I asked not sure if I wanted to know the answer. "Well, it's hard to explain and i don't like reliving it" he whispered with his lips moving against the back of my neck. "It's okay" i said and knowing if he had been through the same thing I had been through, it was painful even thinking about but I had no idea that there was more of people like me, or maybe it was just me and Nick. "Nick, please tell me, I need to know" I said. "Well first of all my names not Nick" I turned around and looked at him in surprise.

"It's Fang" he said "I just wanted to be more conspicuous and well Fang, sticks out" he smiled at the at words, I stared at the wall unknowing what to make of this discovery. "Me and the flock we em... came here after escaping, well escaped around 4 years ago but mainly we've been hiding out in forests or abandoned houses." "Wait, wait, you and the flock, who's the flock" I said questioningly. "The group of friends I came with, you know them as Sam, Shamra, Grant and Charlotte but their real names are Iggy, Nugde, Gassy or Gasman and Angel, I know weird names but when you get asked to pick your name at aged 12 you don't really think of the future."

"I like Fang, it suits you, I'm Maximum Ride, don't ask me why but the scientists used to call me the Maximum experience and well I just like the last name Ride so... well yea" I said awkwardly. "I like Max" he said kissing my neck.

"So anyway, were did you escape from" I asked trying not to get to distracted by Fangs kisses. "A place called the Institute in New York, they had these guards called eraser and well one of them turned good, most of them are blood thirsty monsters but this one guy way able to fight it, I don't know why apparently he was a son of a scientist but anyway, he helped us escape. Sadly while we were escaping he got killed by erasers, they ripped him to shreds, it was awful, I was 12 and so was Iggy but Nugde was 10, Gassy 6 and poor Angel was just 5. But at least we escaped, the Institute was horrible, they experimented on use day and night and we were kept in these dogs cages its amazing were no deformed. When we were baby's they changed 2% of our DNA into bird DNA but that 2% did a lot" he smiled and kissed mt ear "Of course you already know that so how did you get them."

"Almost the same as you but I was kept in a lab no a prison call the School in Washington, but I only escaped 4 days ago" i said. With those word he pulled me closer and I let free a sob, "They experiment on me too and they made me... they made me kill erasers, they were trying to make me into some sort of killing machine, every week they held fight between different mutant child with all different abilities. At the start if we lost they punished us, some time torture others more painful experiment but if we lost badly we got raped. Lucky I never did but then they got more strict, it was all of a sudden and I don't know why, they say some experiments escaped, now I guess that was you lot, so they turned the fights into fights to the death and if we didn't kill they... they... let the erasers kill us... slowly" I closed my eyes remembering the horror and Fang held me even tight.

"Max I will never let you go back there" he said cradled me to his chest. I felt so small and strangely protected but also weak and I hate felling weak but I guessed I could show this one side to Fang and Fang alone, he would be my safe haven.

"I used to hear the losers screams and the screams of the children who refused to kill as well as the laughs of the erasers" I shuck as spoke. "I don't want to talk about this anymore" I said as I lifted my head and kissed him. He lied down and I lied on top of him.

I stretched out my wings and curved them around us like a covering. He smiling into my lips and he saw that I had done. "Max your incredible and I will always protect you" he whispered into my lips. "Dido" I said as a knock came to the door. We froze and I quickly tucked in my wings. We both sat up and pulled on our jumper to cover our wings. Fang opened the door ans there stood Sam... I mean Iggy.

Iggy looked tense "Fa... I mean Nick em... can I talk to you alone..." he trailed of staring at me. "It's ok Ig, she knows, I'll explain everything later, what is it" he gushed. "Really,em... ok... well they've found us and they're coming."

**Don don don! CLIFF HANGER. my treat still stands ;) no review no update ;) jk. Please tell me what u want to happened, I love to hear you're view, are fang and max going too fast? should they go futher? should i give details or do want to keep it T rated? i dunno what will happen oh none of you said what certain day you want updates on cause I'm going to start doing them once or twice a week please review one or 2 differnt days. Ohhhh they're coming please review, hope you like it. Love ya :) Light **


	5. Chapter 5

**He guys sorry it's been along time but I was really busy, ill most likely update in Wednesday and Thursday and now I plan to update every Wednesday, then the chapters will be longer and maybe on some special occasions I update twice a week ;) please review.**

Iggy came into the room warily and fang shut the door behind him. "Ig, tell me everything" fang said quickly. Iggy looked at me questionably. I sighed and pulled up the herm of my jumper to show him one of my wings. He looked shocked but continued with a look at Fang and continued.

"Well I was hanging out in Gazzy's room and Angel came running in crying so when I finally got her to calm down she told me that she was reading peoples minds, you know the useally sweep for anything danger and aparently she hear one guy thinking how he couldn't wait to catch the freaks and how much the school would reward him.." gigs trailed off looking worried.

Fang looked worried too but I stayed calm. "We in fairness, it's not that bad" they both look at me gob smacked. " It's not" is said indignity "well... he might actually not be talking about us, child these days call a number of people freaks and perhaps he's gonna turn the child in for doing some time. Wasn't there a wallet stolen last week. Anyway the guy would was thinking could just be wondering if the school will repay him for giving the stolen wallet back."

They both look at me impressed but I continued, "still that's no reason to put your guard down, keep a eye out at all times and even if you get a hit that the erasers are here, you run." I finished giving them a sever look.

"No" said Fang, I looked shocked, "we run" he said as he took my hand. I smile at him and Iggy looks between use with a knowing smile.

"Ok, I think its time to go to bed" Fang says as he pulls away and ushers Iggy out of our dorm. "Ok you two, just understand we can't handle a baby" my face screws up at the thought, and so does Fangs.

Iggy winks at me and leaves. Fang closes the door behind him and leans against the door. "Well what you think, a false a alarm or were you just trying to calm them, by the way you'd make a great leader" as he says this he moves towards me and encloses me in his arm.

"I don't know what it was, it could easily have a logical explanation or I could be a threat just as easily, but I don't know about been a leader I can barely take care of myself" I smile and quickly kiss the side of his mouth. He smiles at my kiss.

"Maybe we should get ready for bed" he whispers, my stomach larches and he goes to the dresser and takes off his jumper against, I can remember touching his chest, wings... My mouth goes dry as he strips off his trousers and climbs into his bed.

I was sure I was having my own room and I don't have that much clothes in general so all I have is pj bottom and a tank top. I didn't exactly want to get changed I front of him. I mean I liked him and we had this huge connect almost like we had alway meant to end up together but that doesn't mean I'm going to screw him.

I grab my bag and go into the bathroom. For some reason I'm hyperventilating. I stare at myself in the mirror and slow my breaths to calm myself. I change into my pjs and brush my teeth. I had gotten money from a wallet I had found on the ground when I left the school, normally I don't steal but I saw this guy before he dropped it my god was he a jerk. Still have the wallet money, it was only had a little so I only got the essentials.

A tooth brush and tooth paste, pj bottom, 2 pairs of clothes and army boots. I look at myself in the mirror before I exit the bathroom and take another deep breath as I leave and wipe a tear away from my eye.

It wasn't because I was sad I teared up a little p, it was just i don't know the stress of the day, the fact that eraser could be here in the school and really just every shitty thing that has happened to me in my life. I have cried mored today than I cried in the last year. I slap myself and tell myself to snap out of it, I will not cry, "I will be strong and I will never ever show weakness again" I whisper to myself and my hand encloses on the door handle, "pain is simply a message and you can learnt to control that message."

**Ok hope you like it, review any ideas you have or anything else really, love ya all Light 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys hope you like it :)**

I open the bathroom door and walk out. I slide out and put my back against the door, I see fang in his bed with his back turned to me, I see his slow berthing that some how seem to be in time with my breathing.

I see his beautiful brown wings moving on and out in time with his breathing, they are curled up against his back but still he looks so peaceful, it's funny how sleep is the thing that makes him look peaceful when for me it's a revisit to the school. I winch at the idea of my usual nightmare.

I creep forward and slip into my bed, I turn my back to him and curl up in a ball preparing myself mentally for the nightmare that I know will come, I just hope I don't cry put but then again does anyone really know what they do while they are sleeping.

My eyes close shut, unable to stop my heavy eye lids shutting, maybe it's good how I can get to sleep so easily but right now it's horrifying. Of course I'd never say these worries aloud but they are safe in my head were no one can see them, we'll except the voice which unfortunately has access to my every thought.

the night mare hits me at once.

_I am in a cage that is too small to contain my whole body which means I have to curl up so tight all my body hurts. A door opens and light fill in through the door way. I see a pair of large shoes, black, a mans. A white coat hang to his knees and a shiver runs up my shine as I see his attire. Another pair of foot steps join him at my cage, I am afraid to lift my head still hoping its not my turn to return to the lab. "Ah so hers the bitch." One of the foot step owners says, "shes different than what I imagined." A hand pokes into the cage bars and touches my wings harshly. I flinch at his touch and he laughs._

_"No time for messing around Dr. Staringh, we called you in for a reason." Said the other man. The first man, Dr. Staringh groans, well I can't know exactly until I can examine her._

_A strange gas came into my cage, I tried not to inhale but the green smoke was everywhere. I opened my mouth in the hope that I could get another gulp of fresh clean air but the green gas enter my mouth. I looked up and saw a bright light, too bright, it was painful to look at. My eyes snapped shut as a wave of dizziness hit me. I swayed and slumped against my cage door._

_When I finally awoke it was to a stabbing pain i my stomach. I opened my eyes groggily and a harsh light invaded my vision, I tried to move my arm to cover my face with it but it was strapped down. I was suddenly aware of a cold metal table under me. I froze in horror as the harsh reality hit me like tone of bricks, the white coat had chosen me and now i was their new ginny pig._

_ This fact almost made me cry, almost, I won't give them the satisfaction. I feel a needle press into my arm and I flinched back, trying to wriggle out of the straps holding me down. The needle found a vain and injected it's solution, I had no idea what it would do. Last time they made me run in a labyrinth full of tortures and eraser that I had to fight off or enjure, I think that one was to press me until I broke, fortunately I didn't and I am still alive and not well but breathing. I hvae nio idea why they press me so hard, the obouviosly _

_I manage to get one hand free, and the restraints fall away. "Ok" I think to myself, "I just have to get my other hand free, knock out the white coats." I do a quick head count of the figures surrounding me. "Ok, knock out 6 whites, then find an escape from the school._

_"The odds don't seem to be in my favour but they're the only on I have, so decide I will take them. I quick flip my hand up and turn my attention to my other hand. A white coat seeing my actions rush forward, I lift up my leg and try to kick him in the face but I miss and kick his stomach. _

_He stumbles backwards, still it gives me time. I curl up and try to undo he restraint but the bucket if stiff. I jiggle it in annoyance. I feel soft hand on my back and a deep angry voice says, "nice try baby, but not yet." The voices casual use if the word baby for me just annoys me more, how dare he when he is just experimenting on my. Another hands join him, rough and horrible, he grabs me around the waist and chest and pulls me back down onto the table. _

_I scream as he tries back my hand and his hand linger on my breasts, I scream in discuses as the man, man is a bad description of him more like monster, smiles and he cups my breasts again. "Stop that!" Says the other white coat, the one with the soft hands, " do you know how valuable she is." The man snaps. The hand release me._

_ A black blind fold cover my eyes and I can't see, unknowing what is in front of me, unknowing what to do. I'm not scared if much but I am scared of the unknown, most people are. Harsh hand hold be down and the white coats continue, I feel a sharp pain in my thigh and I scream again, a hand covers my mouth.  
I feel someone shaking me and I wake. _

"Max ! Max, calm down it's just a dream." I open my eyes and Fang is holding me, cradling me against his chest. I sob, I can't believe he saw me. I bury my face into his shoulder. For second he's shocked but his hand hesitantly makes his way to my hair. He strokes my hair and whispers "don't worry, it's was just a dream, don't be afraid baby." He kisses my temple, and his lips linger. I feel a growing pain in my stomach, well not exactly pain but a want, a yearning.

"Want to tell me about it." he says into my hair. I shake my head " you probably have already experienced them." He nods, instead I turn my head and tilt it up to met his, understanding what I want. He bends his head and kisses my lips lightly, his lips are soft and warm at first his kiss is soft but then I kiss him firmly.

I twist around and straddle him, wrap my arms around his neck. He opens his eye in surprise at me actions but then his hands move up to my hair. I kiss him as if I can't breath without his lips pressed to mine.

His hand move down my back and lands on my thigh, pulling me closer to him. I grind against him, I have no idea why but it just seems like the thing to do. He groans against my lips and kiss me harder. I tangle my fingers into his hair. Our kisses soften and his hold slackens. We are both out of breath.

He lies down and pulls me to his chest. I curl up against him, my head on his chest and his arm around me. Our breathing slows and we fast asleep like that. Safe and together.

**hey guys well that's it, please review, my next update will be next Wednesday or sooner, depending on how many reviews I get ;) jk ok so love ya all. Light 3 ps. Tell me if you want anything to happen ie. they leave the school, fang and max sleep together, max beats up Liam ect. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys as promised, one every Wednesday, Love ya all hope you like it :) Light **

I woke up and I was wrapped in Fangs arm, our legs tangled together and his face against my cheek. Dam he was hot, his heat was sweltering. I tried to move his leg with my feet without waking him but the instant I moved he hugged me closer. He moaned, and then frowned "Max, what are you doing" she whispered. "Trying to get up" I whisper back as if it was obvious.

He smiled into my hair and held me tighter, "no your not, your staying right with me, all day, no agreements". I smiled and turned around so we were face to face. "Is that so." he nodded and I bit my lip and pouted. "But please sir, I have class and I don't want to be a naughty girl, is there anything I can do." He looked shocked and his grip slackened. I smiled it was my chance, I wiggled my arms free from him grip, tucked them underneath his arm pits and tickled him, he curled my and laughed. I slipped out of his arms easily and stood over him.

"Ah now Mr. Bond, you've met your match." I smiled down at him and he smiled back wickedly. He grabbed my ankle so I fell down onto him and then flipped us over so he was on top and whispered "I believe the quote is, Mr. Bond we met again." And lowering his head he kissed me sweetly and slowly. I rolled away and smiled "as much and I love being here, we really have to get to class, you don't want to be late on your first day." and with that he kissed me again and rolled off me.

he went over to his dresser and fished in on of the draws. "Do you have your uniform" he said as he pulled out a shirt, tie, trousers, blazer and fresh boxers. I nodded slowly and sat up. I groaned and left the warmth and comfort of the bed. My uniform was on a chair were i had thrown it yesterday. I picked it up and stared at it. It was a white shirt, a red blazer and a red shirt, it wasn't the most awful of thing but still red and red was a bit much. I turned around and Fang had his boxers and trousers on. I stood frozen at the sight of his naked chest and wings, my mouth was dry, he luckily had is back to me and didn't see my embarrassing gawking.

I mentally smacked myself, Snap out of it Max, hes just a guy. I cleared my throat and turned away, "how do you keep your wings hidden in his, I picked up the shirt and looked at it, I doubt it would hide a red bra let alone my wing, i guess some girl would use the invisibility to their advantage but no I was thinking about my wings.

"the blazers, there actually quite baggy and they hide them." I lifted up the brazer unsure. "Just try it and anyway we have school bags on our back and they also help." I stripped of my tank top to revile a normal white bra, nothing amazing but fang still stared as if I was wearing a black corset. I turned around embarrassed of my nakedness and quickly pulled on the shirt. As expected my wings nearly burst through them. "Fang I Really don't think this is going to work." he was fully dresser now and just smiled at me and entered the bathroom.

I used his absence to change and slipped on the shirt over my pj bottoms. I pulled on the knee high socks and tie. Fang came out with his toot brush in his mouth. I shrugged on the blazer and slipped my feet into the only shoes I had brought with me, black army boots. Fang went back into the bathroom and finish brushing his teeth as I enter. "Nice shoes" he smiled, I scowled. I knew most girls would wear heels of converse but I like my shoes and they're all ways really for me to run or fight or really do anything but anything girly. I brushed my teeth and walked back out.

Fang was standing at the door with a bag on his back and was holding out one for me, I was just a simple black bag but I saw what Fang meant it was huge and would cover my back perfectly. I slung it onto my shoulders and went over to then mirror to see if the blazer and added bag did cover my wings and fang was right. I turned back around and stared at my reflection. Fang came over to my and slid his arms around my waist and hugged my back. "You look beautiful" he aid into my ear. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands went to my waist but I pulled way as soon as I heard a knock on the door.

Fang signed and muttered "Why do we always get interrupted at the best times. I smiled at his word and went over to answer the door. As soon as I opened the door I was basically knocked off my feet by 3 small children and with huge grins on their face. They ran inside and didn't even seem to notice I was there. A small blond girl ran up to Fang and hugged him around the middle and another dark skinned started talking as she was done hugging fang. "hey fang, how'd you sleep, we all slept fine although Gaz" she stopped in her sentence as soon as I closed the door, she turn round to me and looked shocked. "Ohh yea, hey guys this is my new room mate Max, although Iggys properly." Nudge turned back to him, "emmm not SAM" she said emphasizing the Sam "hasn't told us anything."

"Well ok, this is Max, she's one of us and now one of the gang, she just escaped from a place like the Institute." Gazzy and Nudge looked warily but Angel ran up and hugged me, "hey Max, I'm Angel, I'm so sorry about what they did to you in the School, and I'm so happy you and Fang are together." I looked at her shocked, Iggy didn't even know about me and Fang or at least he only suspected.

Fang looked like this was completely normal and then looked at my face which was as I suspected looked stunned and spoke up at once "Ohh yea max, Angel does that sometimes, she can sorta read minds." I nodded still getting over my astonishment when Nugde started to talk again. "Well hi Max, I'm Nugde" she gave a little laugh "but I guess Fang already told you this, ok well I guess I'll see you at breakfast" and with that she left and ran out the door.

Gazzy came up to me and put out his hand, "Hello Max, I'm Gasman but everyone calls me Gazzy." I took his hand and shook it once. "Well aren't you the little gentleman" I said to him and he blushed and ran out te door after Nudge. Angel hugged me again, "Cya Max" she smiled and I winked at her.

"So... that the gang" he smile a one sided smile which melted my heart and made a funny feeling in my stomach. "You know you should call them the flock, you know cause were sorta bird." I smiled, "The flock, I love it, well Maximum Ride welcome to the flock."

**Hope you all like it :) please review, tell me if you want anything to happen, please I love to hear from you guys especially when you give me ideas :) I'll have one defiantly up by next Wednesday but it might be sooner than that, hope you guys all have a happy Easter and get loads of chocolate, Love ya Light :) also random question that has nothing to do with the fanfic, Whta is your option on destiny, not lovey dovey destiny but everything happens for a reason destiny. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys like it, please review :)**

We both left Fang taking my hand as we neared the cafeteria. "you'll be fine" he whispered as we reached the door.

Didn't know why but I had butterflies in stomach, I guess it was strange meeting people I felt like I had known all my life and yet knew barely to nothing about.

Normal people with all this worry going round in their heads couldn't eat anything but, I wasn't normal. I smiled as the thought came to me, I knew I was stupid to smile at nothing but I couldn't help it, I somehow found my weirdness funny.

I grabbed a tray and so did Fang getting us a knife and fork. My paranoia kicked in, I started making escape plans, I did this every time I entered a room, checking for cameras, windows weapons of course this time I had more people to worry about, if I was attacked that also meant the flock would be a attacked to, great….

Ok so there were knives, that was handy, I could use them just as an add on. I don't really like guns because when I was in the school they either executed them by drowning them or shooting them.

There were 3 doors, 2 fire doors and the other glass double. There was also windows but they were so small Angel could barely slip out of them.

Fangs voice snapped me out of my scan of the room, "Max, what do you want." I shook my head to clear out the cobwebs, "Em yea, I'll just have the spag bol, the garlic bread, the fruit salad and a chicken sandwich."

The serving lady looked at me like I was stupid but Fang acted as if it was completely natural, which for us, it was. "We don't want to waste food" she said glaring at me.

"I know and I'll eat it all." I said, I hated the way she stared at me like I was a freak, which I was.

She shrugged and gave me my food, Fang had already got his tray ad we made our way over to the table where Iggy Gazzy, Nugde ad angel were siting all with their food, all a loaded as mine.

I smiled glad to know I wouldn't have to be the weird girl who ate a horse for every meal, we'd now be the group who ate 6 horses. I sat down next to Fang who as next to Angel.

"Hey Fang" they all said in unison. Fang replied with something I couldn't hear because of the ringing in my ears. I had read somewhere that ringing in your ear is simulated but stress or to a change in climate.

Iggy leaned over to me as Nugde stared rattling off some story to Fang. "Don't worry, they seem over whelming at first but you'll get use to the."

I smiled with gratitude but my smile basically feel off my face as Liam entered the cafeteria I stood up rapidly and the flock looked at me in confusion as I walked over to Liam. He looked at me and grinned.

I glared hoping my glare would melt the smug smile off his face but he just kept smiling. I grabbed his wrist and led him of the cafeteria not wanting to make a scene, he turned to his friends and wiggled his eyebrows which just made me madder.

I dragged him into an empty classroom, he pressed himself up against me and whispered, "miss me." I spat I is face and shoved him away, "Oh yea I really missed you I said" sexily, "I missed not giving you this."

And with those word I punched him in the face. His head whipped back, and I punched him again and again, I loved how even if he told on me no one would never believe him, I was, small, blued eyed and blond which meant that no one thought I was capable of beating anyone up, they were wrong.

His noise was bleeding, I round house kicked him and he fell to the floor. He crouched on the ground on all fours and I kicked his stomach and he coughed. I thought that would properly be enough, anyway he didn't do anything that bad.

I stared down at him, "don't you dare come near me again." I spat at him as he he lay curled up on the floor bloody.

I walked out of the room and continued to the cafeteria, I guess I had been a bit harsh, but his actions had remaindered me of the school, which was a chest in my mind that i never opened unless i wanted to end up in a fetal position on the floor in a mental institute.

I entered the cafeteria, walked over to our table and sat down next to Fang and Iggy again, Fang glanced over to me and whispered, "what was that about." "just some business I had to take care of." i whispered back. He nodded but didn't seem pleased.

I didn't much like signs of public affection but i felt like I needed to do this, I need Fang to trust me. I turned my body to him, took his face in my hands and kissed him with all my strength. He kissed me like he couldn't breath without my lips against his, I loved the way his startled expression gradually turned to passionate as his arms wrapped around my back and pressed me to him.

I got lost in the kiss, his lips moving in time with mine. An annoying voice interrupted mu thoughts, "max focus, you have a mission, don't get distracted." Sometimes i really hate that stupid voice. I pulled away and started to message my temples.

The voice normally didn't hurt when it talked but my head away screaming now, it was like there was a bomb setting off in my head. My eyes watered but I could see Fang staring at me in confusion. "I'm sorry" Fang said, "did I hurt you." "No, no, no... it's my voice..." I trailed off. Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy, which after all the things the school had done to me wouldn't be surprising.

"Max, you need to start on your mission, and get out of there, I would suggest bringing the flock." the voice continued. I grabbed my head in pain and slouched over the table. "What... what mission." I said in a gasp. "Max, what are you talking about." Fang said with concern, his hand reached out and stroked my back, between my winds. "The mission I sent you to do, the reason you I help you out." I was so confused, the voice had never said anything about a mission before but I should have known it didn't help me out of the kindness of it's heart, people all ways had conditions and I should have known.

"You're still not making any sense, why did you help me out then." I sputtered, the pain lessened slightly. "Oh Max, did you think that the school created you for fun. Oh no, they created you to destroy the world, fortunately for us they also gave you free will and there for I'm trying to change thing and help you save the world." I was so confused now, what did the world need saving from other than the school and humans themselves, you know destroying the environment and all, I had the feeling that the voice wasn't telling me something.

The pain was almost gone now, all that was left was a small headache but that was nothing usual. "What does the world need saving from." I said aloud, now aware that the whole room was staring at me but I was distracted with the voice's stupid nonsense.

"I can't tel you, not right now. It's too risky and if I load on the information too fast, well, you might make the wrong choice."

A figure in my peripheral vision suddenly got my attention, a large figure, that seemed to be in pain or at least was curling up on himself, twisting and morphing. I looked at it and saw Liam, rising up from the table, getting tall as he rose from the table, his friends looked at him and did the same, all growing hair and long teeth. All this takes time to say but there was just time to see it, no time to do anything about it.

The erasers had found us, I was wrong, they had come, I was to blame but there was no time to ponder on that. The cafetiere went wild, screams filled my ears and children tried to run. "Maximum Ride, RUN." the voice screamed in my head. I jumped up onto the table and Angel did the same, she grabbed my hand and said "Ok Max, what do we do."

Fang joined us, standing on the table with a worried but determined expression. I shook my head, I had planned for this, I had all the exits and escape routes memorized. The glass door, they would be easier for the erasers to get through but they also meant that we would be outside and therefore able to take off right away.

"We need to be quick." I screamed, "everyone, to the glass doors now." The erasers were strong but they were extremely slow, they had started making their way over to us, growling and smelling the air. It seemed like these erasers had awful eye sight, which was perfect, the sunlight would make it even worse. I grabbed Fang's wrist and ran. I hoped Iggy and the others had the common sense to follow. I kick the doors with all my strength, but they wouldn't open, I looked up and perfect the doors had a magnetic lock on it. Gazzy jumped up in front of me and stuck something on to it.

"Iggy go." he yelled, he pushed me, Fang and Angel back as Iggy pressed something in his hand. A noise that nearly shattered my ear drums exploded from the doors. I was thrown underneath a table by Fang just before so I wasn't hit by any rubble. I didn't know if anyone else was but there was time for that later. "Guys, that was seriously dangerous." Fang yelled, but for some reason his voice was muffled.

i felt a hand enclose around my ankle as something furry brushed my leg. I was lifted up and dropped onto the table. An eraser that looked some what like Charlie grinned horribly at me, "Oh hey Max, or should i say bird freak." His word strung but I ignored the insult and raised my leg to kick him in the face but he caught my ankle and twisted my leg, I moaned in pain but staid focused, pain is merely a message and you can learn to ignore the message, but a little voice in my head whimpered, you still can't fully ignore the message.

I pushed it aside, got my hand free and punched him in the face. his head turned to the side but when it turned back to me it was smiling. "You're going to pay for that mutant." he growled at me. With that he dragged his claws down my stomach and I felt a dampness beside my lungs. I screamed and a large figure came and kicked Charlie a way from me. My eyes were stinging but I pushed the tears back, I would not cry, i wouldn't show them that satisfaction. the figure that had saved me had a familiar smell which I know recognized as Fang. His arms encircled me and ran with me to the door which had basically been blown to bits by the bomb. The flock was waiting for me. "GO, GO, GO." Fang yelled as he put me down, "Can you fly." he said so quietly I Could barely hear him. I nodded and stood shakily.

I stripped off my jacket and ran, trying to take off. My wings lifted me up, soaring me up into the clouds. I turned my head and saw Fang following me. Thank God. "Max, there is a cave in the side of a cliff around 15mins away, go there you can fix yourself up and sleep there, you will be safe but only for a short period of time." the voice said, I normally hated the sound of it but right now I was thankful for any sort of help.

I repeated this information to Fang and he nodded, not questioning me. We arrived at the cave, i was so thankful for some sort of safety i didn't notice the redness filling up my shirt. I staggered and Fang caught me. I heard someone yelling my name but the blackness was enclosing my eyes. The pain in my stomach never stopped, my heart was beating fast and loud in my ears. The dampness growing and growing, my heart slowing and slowing, my eye lids shut as my heart gave one last pitiful beat. It was done, the flock was safe, but I wasn't.

**So hey, yea there will be another one next week, I'm not sure whats going to happened yet, I'd love to hear you're ideas. i was considering not writing a end comment and just let you guys sit there in the dark wondering if it was the end, but I thought that was too cruel, i don't know if it is the end for Max I don't know anything really. please review and I'll see you all next week ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go guys, hope you like it :)**

It was like I was in a black tunnel, I was floating upwards towards a small light, I was calm peaceful, no idea what was going on, but no caring.

I suddenly felt a painful jerk backwards, almost like a rope was wrapped around my torso was pulling me back into the darkness.

I didn't want to go back, the darkness was filled with black and painful memories, but the pulling was relentless. I felt a familiar pain in my stomach. A voice was saying something, I could only understand a few word, "Max... please no... Max please wake up." the voice was in pain.

My stomach was hurting the pain was slowly fading, the voice stopped suddenly as a warm arm in circled my shoulders. There was a dim light introducing my vision, It was so bright compared to the tunnel and I turned my head in indignation.

I heard a gasp and felt something soft on my face that I soon realized was a t-shirt. Arms wrapped around me and I was pulled even closer to the slightly damp t-shirt.

I felt the toned muscles behind it and I breathed in the familiar scent of ... Fang. Realization hit me as I remember everything, the school, the erasers and the flock.

"max." Fang said in relief, "Oh my god, Max are you ok." I sat up but kept my back to Fang chest just in case I lost my strenght and fell backwards.

I lifted my shirt slightly, which looked like it had been through hell. My hand went down to my stomach, which was tender, still a little sore but there was no deep gash.

I was so confused, "what?" I cleared my throat, "What happened?" I managed to say weakly. "How much do you remember."

Iggy said hesitantly. I used Fangs arm and stood up, "Well, we had got away and the voice had just told me to come here and em... thats about it." i trailed off unsure on what i had missed. "Max, you sorta, kinda, died..." Nudge said really quickly.

I blinked, I thought I had perhaps fainted maybe even gone into a coma but not died.

"Then how did I, how am I here." I asked almost to myself. The voice annoying interrupted "oh please Maximum, do you have any brain? Obviously the school wouldn't let their most dangerous weapon die, I don't know what else they did or how but they must have changed something in your genes to give you an almost self healing quality." the voice finished.

I hated the way it talked to me a s if I was a child and didn't know anything. I decide to inform the flock on the voices new revelation, "So apparently, the whitecoats changed my genes to give me a self healing thing, well according to the voice." i trailed off taking this in. "So... your like invincible." said Gazzy with a shocked expression, "thats awesome." he finished. "Yea" said Iggy "you're like the terminator." "Em... i guess so..." I said.

I stood up properly, "anyway, moving on, we need to get supplies, I think theres a stored around a 5min flight from here, so maybe 2 of us should go shopping and the rest should stay here and make up camp." i said planning it all up in my head. Fang looked at me and nodded, "Ok, me and Max will go shopping since we look more conspicuous and the rest of you guys." he nodded at the flock, "can stay here and set up camp."

"Fine." said Nudge with a shrug, "but just groceries and nothing else ok." she smiled and winked at me. My cheeks went red. "Of course." I said quickly, trying not to show y embrasement.

10 mins later me and Fang left the cave.

Luckily I was right and we didn't end up on a wild guise chase, their was a small shop down the road. We landed in a cluster of trees beside it and walked casually to the store.

We were greeted by a smiling old man who looked like santa clause. Of course I was paranoid as he'll and scan the shop for escape routes. Fang and I moved over to the store section, from such a small shop they really had a lot of goods. The door chimed and a small fat woman walked in. "Evening Russell," said with a strange accent.

"Evening Mathry, the usual I presume." said the shop keeper, Russell replied in an equally strange accent, Irish ... maybe Scottish. "Yea, but add in a bottle of wine, Timmy coming home tonight."

The conversation grew boring and I went back to piling up our trolley. "Will you turn on the new Russell, did you hear about the school up the road." Russell turned around and pointed a battered looking remote at a small TV in the corner. The news appeared on the TV, the weather forecast.

Fang leaned over to me and whispered, "how do you plan to pay for this." he looked concerned. I pulled out a credit card I had stolen from the school and winked at him. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

Thank you Mary, now breaking new DYT high school as just been attacked by 5 children, eye witnesses say that these kids went mad and attacked 5 other children before running put of the school and getting away. Theses children are said to be in a gang called the flock, here are some pictures if anyone has any news please call the hot line 01 2748943."

I froze, the lady and shop keeper were staring at us. I looked up our pictures were on the news. .. great. I grabbed my back pack and stuffed as much as I could into it, Fan did the same.

The woman was hyperventilating, the shop keeper had a shot gun in one hand and a phone in the other. "You two are going no were, but jail."

**Hey guys tell me any ideas you have ie. super powers you want max to get ect. , please review, I'll see you next week, love you all. Light**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok please review, hope you like it 3**

I know I only had one chance to defend case he started the sound of the operation voice. "Yes hello, they're here, 211 martin street, superbia." he hung up.

"Please Sir. You dont understand it's been a misunderstanding, me and my family didn't attack the school." I stepped towards him. "Don't move any closer or I'll shoot."he held up the gun pointing at my chest.

"Please sir." I continued, i knew i was incrediably stupid for trying to calm him down, I mean 2 life or death situations in 1 day, well welcome to the life of Maximum Ride. He pulled the trigger, Fang ran into me, trying to throw me to one side but instead we seemed to jump into darkness.

I thought i had fainted but i still felt Fang's arms around me. A second there was light again and landed on hard rocky floor, Fang cradled me to his chest. i look up to see the flock looking down at us in surprise.

"What... what the hell happened." Fang asked to no one in particular. "I don't kn. ..." but I trailed are as an idea hit me. " wait Fang, go over there to the big rock." He stood and did so. "ok now i think of standing be over beside me and only that." he closed his eyes and screwed his face up in concentration.

"Ok now run at the rock." the flock looked me as if I wad crazy, which considering everything i've been through wouldn't be totally impossible, but Fang didn't question me and ran straight for the rock. I really hoped this worked. one second he was running for the rock, and then he was gone, no proof no nothing just gone.

I looked to my right and there he was with an expression of shock on his face. It was like he had melted into the shadows and then reappeared beside me. And his black hair and eyes help him to melt into the shadows anyway, I guess it made sense that this was his power.

"OMG now Fang can teleport, why do all the older people get the powers." Gazzy complained. "It's more shadow walking." I said, creating a whole new name for his power.

"We'll it's certainly came in useful today." I looked at Fang who just smiled at me.

"Angel can read minds, Max is immortal and now Fang can... shadow walk, it's so unfair, I still can't do anything." Nudge complained

"Don't worry Nudge, they aren't that great." I tried to erasure her, but she still looked miserable. I pulled off my back pack and pulled out a huge chocolate bar. Nudge gasped as I waggled it in front of her face.

"Will this make you feel better." I said smiling. Nudge nodded vigorously and grabbed the bar out of my hand, she began devouring iT, to great protest from everyone else, obviously they thought they were sharing.

I just pulled out 4 more bars of chocolate and threw one to each if the flock. I smiled as they began to eat their bars and I received mumbled thanks you's.

i sat down with a sign and began to make a fire withy the wood the flock had collected while me and Fang were at the store. They had also gotten 6 blankets and laid them out on the hard ground, hell it was better than sleeping in a cage any day.

I had never made a fire which became apparent with in a few took pity on me and bent down to help.

With in a few minutes we had made a blazing fire. Once we were all settled and pretty much feed Gazzy stood and beaconed Iggy to come play ball with him, using a small rock he had found.

Nudge, Angel, Fang and I staid by the fire and roasted sausages, basically burning them but not caring.

Iggy and Gazzy were throwing the rock back and fort, seeing who would drop it first. Suddenly Iggy threw the rock particularly far and Gazzy ran back to catch it. He ran backwards and stumbled into Nudge, who was trying to get the maximum heat from the fire by sitting extremely near to it, was thrown into the blazing fire.

I screamed, expecting to see burning limbs trashing around in the fire, but instead Nudge sat back up as if nothing had happened.

"Omg Nudge are you ok." I said a little breathless. "Yea fine, why." she replied as chipper as ever. " You just fell head first into the fire." Fang said, looking concerned.

Her eyes widened, "Is that what the weird hotness was, I mean I thought I just had gotten a big gush of warm air, but I mean really, are you sure." I interrupted her scared she would go on forever.

"put your hand in the fire." I said, I was really acting like a leader, instructing Fang to run into the rock and now Nudge but I don't know it just felt natural and the flock seemed to listen to me.

She did so and just smiled at me, "I just feel a warm tingle." she said in delight. She raid her hand out and stared at it, bringing it up close to her face to inspect it.

"I wanna try something." I said taking her hand away from her face. "Close your eyes." she did so, I guess she trust me after I was right about Fang. "Now, imagine the warmth again on your hand, how the fire felt to you and imagine all the heat of the fire rushing to your hand."

Suddenly her hand burst into flames, everyone gasps, she opened her eyes but as soon as she stopped concentrations the fire disappeared. A disappointed expression appeared on her face and she tried again, but fail, she closed her eyes and tried again.

A bright orange flame appeared from her finger tips to her wrist, she slowly opened her eyes but kept them set on the flame, concentrating.

So I can't die, Fang and shadow walk, Angel can read minds and Nudge can not control fire, I wonder how long it would take from the rest of the flock to get powers and also why they were all appearing todaY but mainly I wonder how long I was going to have to hear complaints from Gazzy and Iggy until they got theirs, if they got their.

**Hey guys hope you like it, please review and tell me other powers you want the flock/Max to get or really anything else you want to happen, I love bearing from you guys :) also I'm writing another fanfic but it's m rated and I got stuck, I have no idea what to do next in it so if anyone is reading that as we'll first of all I love you and second of all please please help via private message/ comments so, love you all. Light **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't written and really I have no excuse well I do it's sorta my junior cert or JCSE's in a week so thats shit and stuff, but really I'm so sorry and to make up for it, I'm going to write one everyday for a week, now they may be short but still. Ok well i love u guys and please review, please please please review with like anything really even just a hey, I love hearing from u guys but anything you want to happen, like a fax moment or something these like a new power ect. ok love ya. Light :)**

A bright light filled my vision and I felt a hair hand grasp my arm. i struggled to see the hand's owner buy I knew who they were even if I couldn't see them. I was back in the school, I was back in hell.

The nightmare shattered around me and I fell into darkness. A faceless figure stepped towards me "Maximum, listen to me." he said in a voice that I could identify as female or male, no one called me Maximum except for the voice...

"They've found you, they're coming, wake up now." her finished. I woke and the sound of a nearing helicopter hit my ears. Everyone else was awake as well, I guess the the noise had woken them. Angel's eyes were wide and scared.

"Everyone over to fang." I yelled through the noise, the helicopter was getting nearer, we had no time. Fang looked terrified but as soon as he saw everyone looking at him he masked his fear with a expression of calm. I scrambled over to him, trying to collect as much of our equipment as I could while running.

the flock was gathered around him, unsure what to do. "fang do you think you could shadow walk us to somewhere safe." I shouted, trying to make my voice heard.

Fangs look of fear reappeared and he bit his lip. My God he was sexy as hell when he did that, said my subconscious brain. I shook myself, focus Max. "You can I believe in you." I said, I cringed at my words trying not to imagine me as a p.e teacher giving a pep talk.

The flock all nodded to reassure him and I smiled at give him confidence. He nodded determinedly and grasped my hand. I felt Angels shaking hand slip into mine, I looked down at her, "It's ok, Fang will get us out of here." she just nodded and looked at Fang.

Fang closed his eyes and after a moment began to run toward s the cave's wall. We were pulled into darkness, Angel's hand tightened in mine. the darkness was starting to get unbearable, i was almost about to scream when the awful sensation when suddenly we were in brightness again.

I looked around, we were in a desert, it was sweltering hot and the sand under my feet was roasting hot but we were safe.

I looked to Fang and smiled but he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at Nudge who was kneeling on the ground crying. She was holding something, it looked like a piece of material. Fang knelled down beside her and started mumbling something about "what's wrong" and "that we were all safe now but she trembled in his arms and continued to weep.

The desert was so silent, too silent, then I figured out what was wrong, there was no voices whooping in triumph as to our excellent escape, but no there was just the sound of Angel and Nudge sobbing in the sobbing.

The silents pressed down on me like a tonne as the absence of Gazzy and Iggy hit me. the shadow hadn't worked, or at least hadn't worked completely. There was only 4 of us and not 6.

**Iggy POV:**

I couldn't see if they were here (well duh). Every since the stupid white coat had messed up my eyes, well they hadn't worked.

But i could hear the helicopters growing closer. Max had instructed us to hold hand with each with I just was a bit weird but really right now there was no time for questions and since she seemed to be the only ones with the answers or really any idea what to do I listened.

Gazzy's hand was in Nudge's and I grabbed his wrist. and prepared for Fang t do, whatever he did. The helicopter were getting closer, I could hear them as they traveled, every meter by every meter. I felt Gazzy's wrist jerk forward and I imagined Fang beginning to run. I felt Gazzy's arm freeze and then fall limp.

"Em... Iggy, we have a problem." me whispered and I could heard that he was trying to hold back tears, a thing he never did for me, he always knew he could show his feelings and I wouldn't care. I knew from the sound of his voice that something had happened and that he was contemplating the idea that we both could die.

"Fang, Fang, dude, what happened."I trailed off. the silence was starting to get to me. "Ig, they're gone." Gazzy said hesitantly. I gasped trying to stay strong for him but failing completely, I slid my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, trying to comfort him, but just not being able to control the shiver that shook me as I imagined going back there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys and as promised I have written one and will all week, sorry for any mistakes but my English very bad. Hahah see what I did there. :D ok hope u like it please review. Light.**

Max POV:

"but what the hell happened." I screamed to the voice. "I'm not quite sure but it appears that Fang's power only works with 3 people including himself or it might be that it only works with people he's touching and since Angel was in his mind at the time of the shadow walking, she was connected..." he trailed off.

"And you didn't tell this before because?" I asked, I hated it sometimes. "Maximum stay calm." "Stay calm, stay calm!" I screamed out loud. The flock, we'll the rest of the flock turned around to stare at me but i really didn't care I was too infuriated.

"You're telling me to stay calm when Iggy and Gaz are gone... Then why can't Fang go back." I asked trying to control my angry.

"Well..." the voice said "I presume he needs awhile to you know charge up, get his strength back."

I squatted in the sand and put my face in my hands, Fanglooked exhausted. He had already tried to go back over 20 times but every time he failed and just made himself weaker.

"Max, it's not your fault." Said the voice trying to comfort me. "Not my fault, well who's else's fault was it, I was in charge I was..." I trailed off, even through I had basically been the leader of the flock ever since we left I didn't know if that how they thought of me. Yea they had taken my advice or orders which ever you want to call it but I wasn't their official leader.

"Max you lead us." Angel butted in, she had most properly been listening to my conversation with the voice and agreed, "and it wasn't your fault, it wasn't any ones, we don't know anything about these powers, how you supposed to know that Fang had limits."

Nudge, who had stopped crying piped up, "She's right Max, all we can do now is figure out what to do."

I nodded and shook myself, "ok first things first, we get out of here."

Iggy POV:

I knew I had to be the leader, just like Max, Gaz needed me right now and I had no time to gloom on what might happen, we needed to get put of here. "Ok Gaz, we can do this, we just need to find a way to get out of here." I felt Gazzy nodded and looked up at me.

Ok Ig think, we caN fly out but we have to pass the copters, unless we fly above them or under them But then there could be erasers on the ground, our only choice was to fly over them.

I told Gaz this and he stood away for me, repairing to take action. "Right lets go." he said but just as we go. To the edge of the cliff I heard large feet land next to me... Erasers.

"4 o' clock" Gazzy yelled as he took on his own erasers, from the sounds of them there seemed to be around 4, that was ok, 4 I could handle. I ducked as one of them swung for me whilst elbowed the other one on the face, these guys were strong and big but my God were they slow and clumsy.

And the one I hit in the face stumbled backwards clumsy no. 1 ran for me again I dodged easily and landed a punch to his stomach and then to his face. "Ig watch out." I heard Gaz scream as I stumbled near the edged, clumsy no.2 took advantage of this and ran towards me trying to knock me off.

Unfortunately for him I had wings, he pushed me off the side but he came with me, losing his footing and the rock slipped under him, I fell a few feet but then my wings automatically unfolded and I glided upwards.

I landed back on the caves edge and through clumsy no.1 over the side as he came towards me. I knew it was sorta ruthless but they were hardly human and it was a occupational hazard.

"Gaz." I yelled Nd ran toward him when he answered, "are they all gone." I asked. "Yea, I think so." He replied, a little breathless. I nodded, ran toward the caves entrance and jumped off, felling the rush of are as I flew.

I flew up and over the cave, and I hear a whoosh of wings as Gaz joined me, "ok Gaz remember, over the copters. We took off and flew into the night, thankful that we were leaving the fight behind us, for now...


	13. Chapter 13

**hi guys this is the next one, hope u like it please review :)**

Iggy POV:

We flew on through the night, past the danger, thank God. It was a cloudless night, with the star mirroring my relief of getting away.

Gazzy flew beside me, his breaths starting to calm. The adrenaline from the fight was starting to ware off and the devastation of our situation hit me. After flying for around 30 mins we landed in a cluster of trees, off from a small town. I really had no idea what to do, I was never good at making decisions, I mean I never bad to, first there was Fang and now Max.

We began to walk forward, with Gaz telling me were everything was so I didn't bump into a tree or something, it was time like this when my blindness really annoyed me. I was in a new area with no clue were anything was.

Gazzy lead me to a small clearing in the cluster of trees which I'm now guess was a forest. "There's a small farmhouse in the distance around 8 metres away." Gazzy said in a low voice.

"Ok, but why do we need to go there." I asked puzzled with his statement. "Gazzy seem even more confused, "because your bleeding." He said like it was obvious. Was I, I hadn't even noticed but then I felt a small pain in my lower back.

"Ohhh, right em... Yea." it was strange but for a pain I hadn't realised I had a few minutes ago was not starting to get really sore. I felt Gazzy's hand under my arm as he help me across the yard.

We arrived at the door, Gaz told me that the house was small, and farm like, we had to climb up a porch to get to the front door. I had no idea what we were going to do, all I knew was the pain was getting alot worse and my head was starting to Spin.

Gaz knock on the door and I heard a voice say, "who would be calling at this time of night." A pair of footsteps walked up to the door and there was a click as someone open it, "hello" said a voice like honey.

"Em... Hi." Said Gaz and then trailed off. I pick up for him, "sorry to interrupt but em... We need help." My head was really to spinning as the pain grew. "Em... Ok," the girl answers, "my name is Ella, I'll just go get my mom."

"Thanks." Said Gazzy and as I was about to give my thanks as we'll a wave of dizziness hit me and I blacked out, I just remember falling and then black.

**hey guys hope u like it, I know it's short but I literally wrote it before I went to bed and Well... I need my sleep. ok please review love ya all. Light 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys hope you like it please review.**

So there was good news and there was bad news. The good news is that we figured out where we are, the Sahara in both Africa great... Thanks to the voice downloading information about astronomy in my head when he had downloaded everything else after I escaped from the school I had been able to figure out our location.

The bad news is, we have no idea how to get out of here since we can't fly because Fangs too weak and even if we could we'd have no idea which way to go. In fact it was lucky Fang was still breathing, he lay in the fatal position in the sand, we had pilled all of our coats on top of him but he was still shivering.

Nudge had lit a fire in the sand and sat close to Fang, trying to give him heat. I sat a little away from the group, I knew it wasn't my fault that we had ened up this way but the guilt still tore up my gut. I want Fang to hug me and hold me in his arms and tell it me it would be ok, but Fang was... I didn't want to think about it, but if Fang didn't get better soon he'd... die.

That realization was unbreakable. I mentally hit myself, this was not time to fell sorry for myself, Iggy and Gaz were gone and I had to find them. "I'm going to try something" I said to the group and Fang's eyes followed me as I walked towards him.

I bent down in front of him and lifted him up so he was sitting with his legs curled against my chest. I bent down and cradled his face in my hands. I pressed my lips to his and tried to convey my healing gift, I imagined a bright blue light coming out of my mouth and flowing into his. healing his wounds and making him stronger. I loved the sensation of his soft but hard lips on mine and how he kissed me like he couldn't breath with out my kiss, which if this didn't work, could be true.

I pulled away before we did anything further. I watched him, studying his face, his eyes opened slowly and he blinked twice, staring at me.

"Max, what did you do." he asked, "Em.. kiss you." I replied unsure myself. he frowned and then shook off our coats and stood up. "Fang are you ok." he still looked pale but the color was returning tot his cheeks and I sighed in relief. Thank God.

"Emm... I'm fine, I think, but... Iggy, Gazzy." he looked around and his face fell as he noticed there absence, "we have to find them." he said determinedly, I nodded and looked at him.

he was going to be ok, now we just needed to get out of here.

**So... yea, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, like if you want anything to happen, any lemons or Dylan to come in or really anything, also if anyone else is reading my hermdray fanfic the bathroom experience, please help. I have no idea how to start it up and again and I really want to, ok cya next week :) fly on. Light.**


End file.
